Malfoyovské střípky III - Vzhůru do Bradavic!
by Martianus
Summary: Tolik měsíců se na ten okamžik těšil a najednou byl tu! Scorpius z okna školního vlaku naposledy zamával rodičům. A zatímco Draco s Astorií jen obtížně skrývali dojetí, jejich syn dychtivě upřel oči tam, kde se mezi vzdálenými kopci měla poprvé vyloupnout silueta slavného bradavického hradu.
1. Lektvary

__Celé ročníky studentů se třásly před jeho pronikavým pohledem, kousavými poznámkami a vynalézavými školními tresty. Do okamžiku, než jistý plavovlasý chlapec pochopil, že vše záleží na pozitivním přístupu.__

.

 **Lektvary**

.

Milí rodičové, babičko, dědo,

včera jsme psali první test z lektvarů. (Mám plný počet bodů, žádný strach.)

Potom jsme dostali za úkol uvařit základní přípravek proti vředům. Protože ho dávno umím, rozhodl jsem se trošku zaexperimentovat a zjistit, co způsobí hrst máty, přidaná do kotlíku těsně před koncem varu.

Když profesor Snape odčaroval všechen ten zelený sliz ze stěn, prohlásil, že takhle zaneřádit učebnu nedokázal ani profesor Longbottom!

Taky říkal, abych odpoledne přišel do jeho laboratoře drhnout nějaké kotlíky. Zřejmě má moc práce a nestíhá.

Ještě že se na mě může ve všem spolehnout.

Velikánský pozdrav celé rodině

posílá Scorpi.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	2. Létání

__Při pohledu na ty dva madam Hoochová s úžasem zjistila, že výlet do minulosti lze podniknout i bez obraceče času.__

.

 **Létání**

.

Drahý otče,

jak určitě víš, Albus Potter chodí se mnou do Zmijozelu. Zábavná představa, kdyby ovšem zrovna včera nepřiznal, že vůbec neumí létat na koštěti! Chápeš to? Ne že bych toužil po nějakém bratříčkování právě s ním, ale tady šlo o čest celé koleje, to musíš uznat!

Tati, my ta košťata vážně neukradli, jen jsme si je z té zamčené kůlny na chvilku vypůjčili!

Jenže madam Hoochová nás viděla. Napařila nám školní trest a pořád přitom opakovala: „Pan Potter a pan Malfoy, proč jenom mne to ani trochu nepřekvapuje?"

Naprosto nechápu, co tím myslela…

Nezlobíš se?

Tvůj milující syn Scorpius

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	3. Bylinkářství

__Bylinkářství, to nejsou jenom skleníky, ale i rozsáhlé školní pozemky, jako stvořené pro klukovské objevitelské výpravy.__

.

 **Bylinkářství**

.

Milá rodinko,

bylinkářství letos učí profesor Longbottom. O tom ale nechci psát.

Při průzkumu školních pozemků jsme s Alem objevili semenáček mlátivé vrby.

Jenže se k tomu připletl i James Potter a začal otravovat jako vždycky.

Tak mu povídám: „Vsaďme se o tři galeony, že si netroufneš zlomit tenhle proutek?"

No… troufl si…

Skončil na ošetřovně s pohmožděninami, rozraženým rtem a fialovým monoklem pod okem.

Pravidelně ho s Alem navštěvujeme. Madam Abbottová míní, že je to od nás velmi pěkné. A Albus dnes veřejně prohlásil, že ve Zmijozelu se mu líbí čím dál víc!

Velikánské pozdravy všem doma

posílá Scorpi

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	4. Dějiny čar a kouzel

__Spala u nich generace jejich otců, dědečků i pradědečků. A pokud nezmění koncept vyučování nebo neprovedou zásadní personální změnu, prospí je i následující pokolení.__

.

 **Dějiny čar a kouzel**

.

Zdravím všechny doma!

Mami, uznávám, měla jsi naprostou pravdu! Přednášky profesora Binnse jsou neuvěřitelně nudné. Někteří starší studenti mu kvůli tomu přezdívají „uspávač hadů", což ale není zcela přesné, protože jako první pokaždé usnou Nebelvíři!

My s Havraspáry naopak soutěžíme, kdo odpadne jako poslední. Zatím vyhráváme – hlavně díky mně a Alovi, se kterým hrávám piškvorky.

Dnes po vyučování si nás ale profesor Binns zavolal do sborovny a pohrozil, že pokud se nezačneme chovat, jak se patří, bez milosti nás rozsadí. Tak nevím, asi mi kromě čokoládových tyčinek budete muset výhledově poslat i nějaký polštář…

Napíšu zase co nejdřív.

Váš Scorpi

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	5. Péče o kouzelné tvory

__Po více jak dvou desetiletích, kdy si ten předmět jako výběrový zvolilo minimum studentů, by možná neškodilo, kdyby vedení školy provedlo kritickou analýzu tohoto znepokojivého stavu. Zvlášť, když jistý zájmový kroužek, vedený starou profesorkou na odpočinku, je neustále přeplněný.__

.

 **Péče o kouzelné tvory**

.

Nejdražší babičko,

Ty jediná mi můžeš pomoci!

Jak určitě víš, bradavické škole se letos podařilo získat jezdeckého hipogryfa. Je strašně krásný. S Alem se o něj pomáháme starat. Mohli bychom i létat, jenže bez souhlasu rodičů nám to nedovolí.

Babičko, potřeboval bych, abys to tátovi nějak jemně vysvětlila bez toho, aby ho skosil infarkt.

Pokud mi dovolíte toho hipogryfa, nechci už žádné dárky k svátku, narozeninám ani k Vánocům. Prosím. Ten kroužek vede profesorka Červotočková, takže je NAPROSTO BEZPEČNÝ!

Přimluvíš se?

Tvůj Scorpi

P.S. Možná by zabralo, kdybys mezi řečí nenápadně nadhodila, že Alovi už to jeho táta _dovolil._

 _..._

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	6. Astronomie

__Kdyby ho ti nebelvírští pitomci pořád neotravovali dotazem, kde nechal svou Antares*, měl by Scorpius ten předmět vážně docela rád.__

.

 **Astronomie**

.

Rodinko,

držte se! V dnešní hodině astronomie profesorka Sinistrová říkala, že je to opravdu definitivní: Jacísi mudlové v Praze** (kde to vůbec je?) odhlasovali, že Pluto není planeta!

Přišlo nám to s Alem děsně nefér.

Proto jsme začarovali ty odznaky.

PLUTO, NIC SI Z TOHO NEDĚLEJ,

JÁ TAKY NEJSEM PLANETA!

A ještě:

ODMÍTÁM MUDLOVSKOU

DISKRIMINACI PLUTA!

Když nás s nimi na chodbě potkala paní ředitelka, ptala se, čí to byl nápad, a pořád přitom koukala na mě.

Jsem paranoidní, nebo podobně jako madam Hoochová narážela na něco, co jste mi zapomněli říct?

Velké pozdravy plus jeden ukázkový odznak

posílá Scorpi

...

* * *

* _Antares je nejjasnější hvězda v souhvězdí Štíra (Scorpius) a šestnáctá nejjasnější hvězda na obloze._

** _Šlo o konferenci Mezinárodní astronomické unie (IAU), konané v Praze roku 2006._

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	7. Kouzelné formule

__Mezi základní kouzelnické dovednosti patří… No schválně?__

.

 **Kouzelné formule**

.

Mami! Tati!

nevím přesně, co stálo v dopise, který vám paní ředitelka poslala, jednoznačně ale odmítám, že bych za tu pohromu na kouzelných formulích nějak mohl! Já jsem profesora Kratiknota varoval! Říkal jsem, že strašlivě riskuje.

Ale to bylo pořád samé: „Máte všichni svá pštrosí pera? Tak do toho – __Wingardium Leviosa__ , švihnout a mávnout, pozor na přesný pohyb zápěstím a nezapomeňte zřetelně vyslovovat…"

Mami, já se snažil, doopravdy! Nemůžu přece za to, že mám na ptačí peří alergii.

Já mu ta broučí tykadla přičarovat nechtěl, vážně tati.

Myslíte, že byste to takto mohli přetlumočit paní ředitelce?

Váš oddaný syn Scorpius

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	8. Přeměňování

__Malfoyové mají své zásady, ze kterých Scorpius odmítá slevit. Najde i tentokrát oporu u svého dědečka?__

.

 **Přeměňování**

.

Milý dědečku,

dneska jsme se učili přeměňovat zvířata v poháry na vodu. (Půjčili nám na to nějaké podezřele olysalé školní krysy.) Vykouzlil jsem krásnou skleničku, akorát jsem se z ní odmítl napít jako důkaz, že kouzlo bylo provedeno správně.

Dědo, uznej – olizovat něco, co pobíhalo kdesi ve stoce, je prostě odpudivé! Jenže profesor Ackerley prohlásil, že za těchto okolností nemůže zadaný úkol hodnotit jako splněný. Takže asi dostanu _Trolla_. Ale pořád lepší než _toxoplazmózu_!

Dědečku, aniž bych se Tě snažil jakkoli ponoukat, nemáš takový pocit, že by naší škole prospěla nějaká neočekávaná hygienická inspekce?

Věřím Ti.

Tvůj milující vnuk

Scorpius

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	9. Jasnovidectví

__Scorpius občas dokáže excelovat i v předmětech, které se studenti prvního ročníku vůbec neučí.__

.

 **Jasnovidectví**

.

Ahoj všichni doma!

Chcete vědět, co je nového?

O přestávce jsme s Alem narazili na Jamese Pottera, který už zase machroval s tím svým novým koštětem! A pořád, že předvede __Vronského fintu__ , __Plumptonův manévr__ a kdovíco ještě.

Tak jsem mu řekl: „Nevytahuj se, stejně z toho koštěte spadneš!"

Začal pořvávat, abych sklapnul, a hned vzápětí si při __Lenochodím závěsu__ sedřel celý obličej o dlažbu.

Albus ovšem tvrdí, že nejvíc jeho bratra vytočilo, když paní profesorka Trelawneyová, která to celé pozorovala z okna, přede všemi pochválila mé neobyčejně rozvinuté vnitřní oko a dar předpovídat budoucnost.

Velikánské pozdravy celé rodině

posílá Scorpius

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	10. Obrana proti černé magii

__Ani jako ředitelka bradavické školy to Minerva McGonagallová nemá se svými studenty jednoduché.__

.

 **Obrana proti černé magii**

.

Drahý otče,

na hodině obrany jsme dneska probírali štítová kouzla. Albus říkal, že by si to rád vyzkoušel v praxi, tak jsme si po vyučování našli takový zastrčený kumbál a já proti němu zakouzlil __Flipendo__ – jenom slabě pro případ, že by ho nedokázal včas vykrýt.

Jenže nás při tom vyhmátla paní ředitelka.

Strašně se zlobila a nechala nás dvacetkrát opsat školní řád!

Taky říkala, že si s Tebou bude muset promluvit.

Asi má v úmyslu požádat Tě před Vánocemi o sponzorský dar.

Jenom nechápu, proč si k tomu zve do školy i pana Pottera…

Mnoho pozdravů celé rodině

posílá Scorpius

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


End file.
